Naruto of The Creed
by ZodiacKiller
Summary: Follow Naruto's story as he uncovers truths about himself and the world. Assassin like Naruto, trained by Ezio Auditore. Read on..


Naruto of The Creed

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I have heard that in Soviet Russia, Naruto owns you. And fuck flappy bird.

Author's Notes:

Sigh.. I am rewriting this story. Removing some of the shittier ideas I had and trying to make this story stay true to its theme. I will make the chapters longer, but the updates will be very slow. This is the rewritten prologue, essentially making it longer and removing some parts.

Reading it will vanquish most of your doubts regarding what I did and didn't do. The original story will still be there for a month or two under the title, "Naruto of the Creed Original Draft". Enjoy Reading.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. The Hokage Tower.

In a secret chamber located deep within the tower, a small gathering of people were present. They were attending the meeting of The Council. These included the Hokage, the two Elders- Homura and Koharu, Danzo and the clan heads of the great clans of Konoha.

"And therefore with the consent of the majority of the Council, you are forever banished from Konoha for the murder of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. If you are found trespassing on the village grounds after today, you will be executed on the spot", the old councilwoman spoke.

One would think that this was a joke; he was their jinchuuriki for fuck's sake. A village does not simply throw away a demon container, especially if he has the greatest tailed beast sealed in him. But it would seem that the advisors of Konoha were not very wise in some decisions.

The object of their concern, a small boy of barely 12 years of age, stared into space. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen. He pinched himself to get rid of this nightmare but it was a failed effort. This was as real as the fact that he was a demon container. His mind hadn't even come to terms with that fact. Oh how he wanted to just pretend that all this was just a dream. If only he had not woken up today...

Slowly shifting his gaze, he looked at all the faces present in the room. Barring a few all sported smug expressions. It seemed to him that they had achieved their greatest objective and were basking in the glory of their victory. Even the Sandaime looked somewhat relieved as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Some were elated, some were surprised and some were furious, if you count an old 'cripple' with the ideas of ruling the Shinobi nations that is, though his face betrayed none of those emotions. Not that Naruto understood their expressions, he was just a newly minted genin who was going to be exiled a day after he became a ninja. Life is crazy like that.

Looking at the current Hokage, he remembered the old man hadn't done much for him. To fuck with it all, that guy was the damn leader of the village, but he couldn't keep one small secret. It was not as if Naruto would suddenly go all Kyuubified and scream bloody murder in the streets. Not that it was a bad idea now, considering his current predicament.

If only his burden was kept a secret not only from him but from everybody. Yet the old man had seen the need to reveal his status and condemn him for all these 12 years in his own personal hell. If only he was not allowed to rot in that orphanage, if only he was not given an apartment in the slums. The list of 'if only's didn't stop there. All it mattered was that everything would have been completely different now.

"You have an hour to pack up and leave." continued the aged councilwoman as he was ushered out of the chamber by a bear masked ANBU.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself exiting the huge gates of Konoha. He hadn't taken anything for his survival, he just wanted to leave. He just wanted to escape this over glorified hell-hole.

In the background he could hear the cheering of the people, the demon related curses and shouts of joy. Some even had the audacity to throw pebbles at him. He scowled. How the news spread this fast, he would never know.

How could they not know the difference between the bowl containing ramen and the ramen itself? Even thinking about this made him want to blow up. At least he will be taking off a chunk of the village with him.

'_Heh. Not a bad idea.'_

Clearing his mind off suicidal thoughts, he trudged on. He was sure that the day will end with a huge festival in Konoha. But he just kept going. He didn't know where he was heading towards but still went on. At least he was not being beaten into a bloody pulp now. That aspect had changed for the better.

After walking in the forests for an unknown period of time he stopped and just stood staring at nothing in particular.

Finally he could remember what happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Die demon!"

After hearing the bitter truth about his own life, Naruto was paralyzed. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn't move out of the way of the giant shuriken which was flying towards him at terrifying speeds. Any desire to live was efficiently crushed in the light of recent revelations. After coming to know about the fox demon inside him, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. His so called sensei was just helping him to achieve his wish, so he just sat there and closed his eyes.

But death never came. Instead he heard the sound of a shuriken hitting something and that 'something' falling on him. Subconsciously he noted that it felt like a human body.

Upon opening his eyes he was greeted with a sight that he will never forget. Iruka-sensei, in all his stupidity, had stopped the shuriken with his own body. But the terrible fact was that a blade of the shuriken had impaled him right in the heart causing instant death. His body just went limp and fell on the boy.

Iruka had been the only person who had somewhat cared for him. Even his arguments with the now dead chuunin had deep within comforted him. The teacher had been the only one who supplied the necessary warmth to fill the gaping hole in the boy's heart. He was dead now.

The boy sat under the dead body shivering. After a span of several painfully silent seconds, a primal howl erupted from his throat. His body started leaking vile chakra, the fox's chakra. In an instant he was the epicentre of a shockwave so great that there were no trees left standing in the immediate area. The dead body was violently thrown away and Mizuki barely managed to hold onto the ground using chakra after he had fallen from the tree due to the shockwave.

Mizuki took a step back out of fear. His face was utterly surprised and his sweat glands were working in overdrive. Getting out of here was now his primary objective. Fuck the forbidden scroll, he didn't want to die at the hands of a demon.

But alas, before Mizuki could do anything, he was slashed at the chest by the claws of the 'demon'. He didn't even see him move. This was getting out of hand, he realised. Turning around, he gathered all of his chakra and leaped out of the destroyed clearing. He was making for the closest standing tree in the vicinity. Just as he reached the branch, all his forward momentum stopped and he found himself hanging in the air. A terrible pain erupted in his chest and upon looking down; he found a clawed hand impaling him from the front. There on the same branch that he was making for, stood Naruto. His demonic red eyes boring into Mizuki as the man's life faded.

Then everything went black.

FLASHBACK END

_'Serves that bastard right.'_

Now most people would be terrified upon remembering how they made their first kill, but Naruto was weird like that. He felt strangely satisfied.

Stepping forward and bringing his emotions in check, he started walking again but this time he decided to follow a trail which will eventually take him towards Grass Country. In his state, he never knew that this decision will change his life forever.

XXX

Root Headquarters.

After the council meeting, Danzo had hurried the fuck up and returned to his base as soon as he could. There were many plans that had to be changed now. First and foremost were the plans concerning one Naruto Uzumaki. He was out of Danzo's reach for the moment, but his exile had provided Danzo with a different course of action. Maybe he could persuade the boy into joining him. There were many ways to achieve this and Danzo had a silver tongue. The main concern was the boy's intention now. Will he seek revenge or just run away and hide? Or will he move on? The idea of him joining some other village was bitter for Danzo but it may be possible. The boy was too powerful a weapon if someone else got their hands on him.

Now that the boy was exiled, there were an uneven number of genin 'hopefuls' to be divided in groups of three. This provided him with an opening to pursue one of his alternate objectives. He will have to play his cards right if he wanted one of his agents on Sasuke Uchiha's team, but it was certainly doable. He would not allow that bastard snake to get his hands on the last 'loyal' Uchiha, even if the sharingan was the snake's greatest obsession.

_'Sai will be perfect for this role. After all, failure as a root ninja does not comprise of being a failure as a regular ninja.'_

XXX

Hokage Office.

Hiruzen sat in his chair smoking weed from his pipe. He had took the best decision in the current situation. If Jiraiya's information was correct, a group of badass S-ranked shinobi were after the demon containers. His former student Orochimaru was once part of the group. They called themselves 'Akatsuki'. And if the intel was to be believed, Uchiha Itachi had gone and joined them. Having a jinchuuriki in the village at this juncture of time was counter-productive to Konoha's security. All though the fate of the boy was sealed now, he would be captured by the Akatsuki. This decision may come back and bite him in the ass in the future, but this was all Hiruzen could do at the moment.

Stretching back, he stared at the photo of his successor and muttered an insincere apology. A Hokage had to do everything in his power to protect the village and sitting on this seat through three world wars had made Hiruzen apathetic. He would go till any lengths to ensure his village's safety.

PROLOGUE END

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yeah, so no Angry Kushina out for Naruto's blood. She is as dead as the spider under my slipper. That idea was not that good, now when I think about it. But we all make mistakes; after all we do not have the rinnegan and pronounce ourselves as god.

And the history remains canon: Kyuubi had two hosts before and the circumstances of it's capture are the same.

Phew, with my meagre skills I have pulled through 2k words and nearly 8 pages. Now this is not great but I will be improving. But still this is longer than the previous prologue. Hiruzen's decision was explained and the Akatsuki are badass. LOL, who wants Avengers when you have Akatsuki.

Next update will take much time, but I won't abandon it.

Leave your reviews, point out mistakes, make suggestions, curse me to hell etc. etc. But make a point to remember that one does not simply walk into Mordor. That place is dangerous as shit.

Toodle-oo niggers.


End file.
